Thoughts of Us
by BrickercupMasterX3
Summary: What happens when Salima and her team go to the BladeBreaker's Tournament?   Will Salima's true feelings to Ray be revealed?  Read and find out!  My first Ray/Salima One Shot!  Requests are taken!


**Thoughts Of Us**

-Salima's P.O.V.-  
>Salima walks by with her former teammates Kane, Jim, and Goki but cannot stop thinking about a certain BladeBreaker.<br>"Guys I hear the BladeBreakers are having a match against King and Queen, I guess it's Ray's and Kai's chance to shine" Kane said, "They're going to blade in a few minutes-" Kane got cut off by me.  
>"Let's hurry up then, you wouldn't want to miss it would you?" I asked and started running towards the stadium. 'Ray I can't believe that after all these years I can finally see you ag-' I felt my heart breaking as I saw Mariah hugging Ray and Ray hugging her back.<br>"Ray we're all counting on you" I heard her say, "You can win this we have faith on you"  
>"Thanks Mariah I'll try my best" he replied to her and went to the stage along side Kai.<br>"Let's do our best out there Kai" Ray tells Kai.  
>"Hn" Kai replies and says, "Sure thing Ray"<br>They started Bey-Battling not so long ago and won the match easily.  
>"And winning the championship once again the Blade Breakers" they've been announced.<br>The rest of Salima's team came on the end of the tournament and saw that the BladeBreakers had won the last match and the tournament itself.  
>"So Salima, how was the match" Kane asked me.<br>"It was... great" I said trying to hide the fact I was crying inside.  
>"Goki, Jim give us some space" Kane tells them and they obey right away.<br>"What's wrong Salima? Don't lie to me because I know you well" he tells me.  
>"I guess you can say I fell for Ray but he already has a girl" I explain to him.<br>"Have you ever thought that maybe he just loves her like a sister?" Kane asks.  
>"I...I...guess I haven't" I tell him sincerely.<br>"Then go on and tell him your feelings. Who knows, maybe he feels the same about you" Kane tells me.  
>"I...I can't. I know he doesn't think of me that way" I tell him and run away crying.<br>-Ray's P.O.V.-  
>"Kane, Goki, Jim glad you guys could make it" Tyson,Max, and Kai greeted, "where's Salima?"<br>"She left a while ago trying to think things over" Kane explained to us all.  
>"Why would she do that?" I asked curiously.<br>"You and Mariah's hug is the reason for that" Kane told me, "she loves you Ray but thinks you have a crush on Mariah, which broke her heart in two"  
>"There's nothing going on between me and Mariah" I told him, "I do love Mariah but as a sister besides she loves someone else"<br>"Then tell Salima that, she won't believe me" Kane said, "She will only listen to you, she went to the courtyard"  
>"Don''t worry Kane, I'll make sure she understands" I assured him and went to the courtyard.<br>-With Salima-  
>-Salima's P.O.V.-<br>"I'm so hopeless, believing we could be together Ray. I'm so stupid for even falling for you. You deserve better than me" I say aloud hoping nobody would be there.  
>"I never knew it was that bad falling for me" I heard someone say and to my surprise I saw Ray.<br>"R-Ray what are you doing here?" I ask surprised to even see him there.  
>"Salima, I don't love Mariah as a girlfriend she's more of a sister to me. I never had eyes for Mariah, the girl I truly love is you. Mariah has always been supporting me because we've been friends since we were little, besides Mariah loves someone else" He tells me sincerely.<br>"Ray you don't know how much I've been waiting to hear those words" I hug him tight, "but promise me you won't leave me"  
>"Salima I won't ever leave you, I promise" he tells me as he pulls me in for a kiss.<br>I blush and he holds my hand taking me to my team.  
>"Guys Salima's back" Ray tells my teammates.<br>"Salima how'd it go" Kane asks me with Goki and Jim going along with the question.  
>"Heehee" I say embarrassed as I keep close to Ray.<br>"How'd it go with you Ray?" Kai asked.  
>"Yeah how'd it go? Did you tell her? Are you together?" Max and Tyson asked all hyped up.<br>"It went great, yes I told her, and I guess you can say we're OFFICIALLY together" Ray tells them.  
>I blush, and he kisses me once again.<br>'I guess my thoughts of "us"came true after all' I think to myself as we hold hands and walk out of the stadium onto the streets with our teams walking behind us happy for us.


End file.
